


waiting (six missed calls)

by viscrael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Timeline, Drinking, M/M, Voicemail, accidental confessions?, my first leopika in literal years and its angst what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: Received at 3:40 a.m.“I love you. I love you. I love you."





	waiting (six missed calls)

**Author's Note:**

> i love hxh so much ??? yep. its been almost two years since i first finished the series but i got a burst of intense love for it the past few weeks so heres this thing
> 
> like i said its been 2 yrs since ive watched hxh so if the timeline for this is kinda wonky thats why. apologies in advance if its not 100% accurate
> 
> anyway have a sad leorio

_1 (one) missed call_

_1 (one) voice mail_

_June 15 XXXX_

_Received at 4:43 p.m._

> “Hey, Kurapika, it’s Leorio. Just calling to see how you’re doin’? It’s…I know you’re busy an’ all, but I figured I’d pop in just to see. I dunno. Call me back when you get this?”

 

_5 (five) missed calls_

_1 (one) voice mail_

_June 19 XXXX_

_Received at 2:32 p.m._

> “Kurapika, Leorio again. I know you’re busy, but—shit—no one else would’ve told you but Gon, he’s—…he’s in the hospital. He’s not doin’ too well. Shit. Please, call me back when you get this.”

 

_2 (two) missed calls_

_1 (one) voice mail_

_June 20 XXXX_

_Received at 1:31 p.m._

> “Kurapika, seriously, _please_ call me back. I know you’re busy but this is important. Just…please. Okay? At least let me know you’re gettin’ these?”

 

_3 (three) missed calls_

_2 (two) voice mails_

_June 21 XXXX_

_Received at 8:01 a.m._

> “Hey, me again…Same as always, I guess. Just…wantin’ to see how you’re doin’. Gon still isn’t awake. It’s—…we’re all worried about him. Killua seems pretty messed up about it. God, it’s…if you saw him, Kurapika, you’d be scared shitless too. But man, I guess you deal with this kinda stuff a lot more now, huh? Hah. I hope you’re doin’—“

_Received at 8:02 a.m._

> “Sorry ‘bout that. Damn voice mail cut me off. But anyway—I was just sayin’ that I hope you’re doin’ okay. And…I know it’s a long shot to say, but…call me back?”

 

_3 (three) missed calls_

_3 (three) voice mails_

_June 30 XXXX_

_Received at 9:17 a.m._

> “Hey, ‘Pika…At this point I dunno what else to say that I haven’t said every other damn time. Call me back. Answer me for once. I hope you’re doin’ a’ight. We miss you. Oh—that’s a new one, I think. But we do miss you…Hey, did you know Killua’s got a kid sister? Heh. Damn, you remember after we took the Hunter exam, when we had to—“

_Received at 9:19 a.m._

> “—When we had to go to the Zoldycks’? I haven’t thought about that in—forever. Hard to believe it’s been over year since then. Hard to believe I’ve only known you for a year, too, and that a good few months of this one so far I’ve spent without you talkin’ to me. God. I—I can’t speak for everyone but…I miss you, ya know? Even if you’re—“

_Received at 9:20 a.m._

> “Even if you’re stubborn and frustrating and have a serious case of tunnel vision and never answer my fuckin’ phone calls. I’m just—glad that I met you. Sorry, that was really dumb. But it’s true. Anyway, I doubt you’re listenin’ to these at all, so I guess it doesn’t matter what kinda weird shit I say. But I gotta go. Talk to ya later—or, I guess, I’ll just talk into my phone again later, like I always do.”

 

_6 (six) missed calls_

_6 (six) voice mails_

_July 3 XXXX_

_Received at 3:30 a.m._

> “’ey, ‘Pika. Been a while since I called ya’—like…fuck, what day is it, Wednesday? Wha’s that then…four—four days? Four days since I called ya’…what was I talkin’ ‘bout? I had a reason for callin’ other than just that I’m callin’. Tha’s all I seem to do though—just call t’ call ‘cause you never answer your damn phone anymore. What’s the point in havin’ it if you’re never gonna use it? I _know_ you’re still usin’ the same number—“

_Received at 3:32 a.m._

> “You’re never gonna hear these, I bet. God. I don’t really expect you to at this point if I’m bein’ honest. This is mostly jus’ for me. Ya’ know? Even if I’m super pissed at you for ignorin’ my calls and not even respondin’ when Gon was in the hospital. God, Gon. I love that kid. Both of ‘em. They’re—they’re good kids. Kinda scary but…they deserve more than they got. Heh. Ya’ know what I was talkin’ ‘bout the other day—“

_Received at 3:34 a.m._

> “—about how I’m glad I got to meet ya’? I’m glad I got to meet all of ya’. I know that’s real fuckin’ corny but I’m drunk and it’s fuckin’, like, three in the mornin’ and you’re never gonna hear these anyway, so. I’m glad. And I miss you. _Fuck_ , ‘Pika, I miss you a _lot_. I didn’t realize how much I was gonna miss ya’ until I couldn’t see you all the time, and then you stopped answerin’ and I just—it freaked me out, I thought—“

_Received at 3:36 a.m._

> “—that maybe somethin’ happened and that I wouldn’t ever know about it if it did, but I realized that couldn’t happen. You’re too damn good for that. Have I ever told you how good you are? At fuckin’ everything. I rag on ya’ a lot for bein’ stubborn and kind of a selfish asshole—especially when you _ignore your friends_ —but I really admire you a lot. And I miss you. Did I say that already? Ah, fuck it. I miss you. So much.”

_Received at 3:38 a.m._

> “This is dumb. Everythin’ I’ve said so far has been—just, super, super stupid of me, I know, and if you actually listened to these I know you’d get on my case with how pointless it is for me to keep callin’ ya’ only to tell you the same sappy things over again but I really, really miss you. Everythin’ about you. Your dumb laugh and scowl and how you’re always raggin’ on me and that face you make when you’re surprised and—“

_Received at 3:40 a.m._

> “I love you. I love you. I love you. I just needed ta’ tell you that. Even if you never hear it. Even if you don’t wanna hear it. I just—I need to tell you that I love you. I think I have for a while now. Shit.”

 

_1 (one) missed call_

_1 (one) voice mail_

_July 4 XXXX_

_Received at 11:10 a.m._

> “Hey, Kurapika, uh…sorry ‘bout. Whatever I sent last night. I was wasted and I don’t even remember what I said but—I have a feelin’ it was something embarrassing. I don’t think you listen to these, but on the off chance that you ever do, I’m sorry if I said anything weird or gross or anything like that. I’m usually…more careful when I drink. But…anyway. I’ll…call you later. Like always, call me back when you get this. Bye, ‘Pika.”


End file.
